kpopfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Kill This Love (EP)
Kill This Love es el segundo EP coreano de Blackpink. Fue lanzado el 5 de abril de 2019 (KST), junto a su single homónimo. En las plataformas fuera de Asia, se lanzó únicamente el sencillo. Antecedentes YG Entertainment, la discográfica de Blackpink, anunció el 25 de marzo de 2019; que el grupo regresaría con un nuevo álbum titulado Kill This Love, mediante una imagen teaser de Lisa.BLACKPINK to release new album ‘Kill This Love’ in April La agencia confirmó que Blackpink trabajó con "cuatro coreógrafos de clase mundial" para una coreografía "más dinámica" que nunca antes se había visto en el grupo.Blackpink announces new EP, ‘Kill this Love’ El 26 de marzo, se lanzó el segundo teaser, pero esta vez con Jennie.BLACKPINK to return with new album, Kill This Love, on Apr 5 Un día después, la imagen de Jisoo fue lanzada.Black Pink's Jisoo rocks fiery crimson hair in individual 'Kill This Love' teaser image Por último, el 28 de marzo, la imagen de Rosé fue lanzada.Black Pink's Rosé tears down the red background in her edgy 'Kill This Love' teaser image El 31 de marzo, YG posteó la lista de canciones, la cual estaba compuesta por cinco temas, incluyendo el sencillo "Kill This Love" y un remix de "Ddu-Du Ddu-Du".Black Pink introduces 4 new songs in tracklist for 'Kill This Love' Composición Michelle Kim de Pitchfork declara que: "El EP es una colección de cinco canciones que existen en gran parte para promover al sencillo. El single es de trap-EDM con trompetas militares. Asumiendo el papel de "villanas" como en "Bad Blood" de Taylor Swift, las chicas critican y cantan sobre su determinación de terminar una relación tóxica como si fuera una situación de vida o muerte, aunque sin el estilo Swift."The K-pop girl group’s enjoyable but weirdly dated EP offers a mishmash of EDM styles ahead of their big Coachella debut Videoclip Para promocional el vídeo musical de "Kill This Love", YG lanzó el primer teaser de Lisa, donde se la ve en un fondo rojo con un humor intenso a juego.Lisa absolutely slays in 'Kill This Love' MV teaser Siguiendo el mismo patrón como en las imágenes, el siguiente vídeo teaser fue de Jennie. En el clip, se la ve con su cabellera rubia al igual que en la imagen, dándole a la cámara una mirada confiada, mientras suena un misterioso ritmo en el fondo.Jennie goes glam for 'Kill This Love' individual video teaser En el teaser de Jisoo, está vestida elegantemente lista para "matarlo todo" con su elegancia.Black Pink's Jisoo is ready to 'Kill This Love' with her elegance in individual teaser clip El último teaser en ser lanzado fue el de Rosé, donde al igual que las demás, aparece frente a un fondo rojo.Rosé is ready to 'Kill This Love' in her individual teaser El 2 de abril, Blackpink finalmente lanzó el teaser grupal de "Kill This Love". Manteniéndose en línea con sus personajes duros y femeninos, el teaser de "Kill This Love" se las ve con accesorios increíbles, moda audaz (por ejemplo, Lara Stone y Sucker Punch de Tomb Raider) y alucinante movimientos de baile.BLACKPINK Teases "Kill This Love" MV With New Videos El 5 de abril, el videoclip fue lanzado, junto al álbum. El vídeo, visualmente recurre a los elementos militares incluidos en sus publicaciones de Instagram y teaser. Think Lara Croft se encuentra con Sucker Punch en un entorno futurista con un toque de glamour femenino. Las escenas particularmente memorables incluyen a Jennie flotando desde el cielo con un vestido de plumas enormes, Jisoo con un precioso objeto escultural que se asemeja a una salpicadura de agua, Rosé bajo una tormenta y la de Lisa durante el rap en el inicio.Watch: BLACKPINK's Kill This Love MV is Finally Here! Lista de canciones |music1 = |length1 = 3:13 |title2 = Don't Know What to Do |note2 = 무엇을 해야할지 모르겠다; Mueos-eul haeyahalji moleugessda |lyrics2 = Teddy Park |music2 = |length2 = 3:22 |title3 = Kick It |note3 = |lyrics3 = |music3 = |length3 = 3:12 |title4 = Hope Not |note4 = 아니길; Anigil |lyrics4 = |music4 = |length4 = 3:12 |title5 = "Ddu-Du Ddu-Du" (remix) |note5 = 뚜두뚜두; DduduDdudu |lyrics5 = Teddy |music5 = |length5 = 3:22 }} Recepción comercial A sólo unas horas de su lanzamiento, "Kill This Love" logró encabezar varias listas musicales surcoreanas como Bugs, Mnet, Naver y Soribada.“Kill This Love” de BLACKPINK líder en iTunes en los EEUU + supera los 80 millones de visualizaciones Posiciones Referencias en:Kill This Love ru:Kill This Love Categoría:EPs de 2019 Categoría:EPs en coreano Categoría:EPs de Blackpink